June 25, 2012 Monday Night RAW results
The June 25, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 25, 2012 at Allen County War Memorial Coliseum in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Summary Before Raw SuperShow, Jack Swagger begged Interim GM Vickie Guerrero for a United States Championship Match. Only after Swagger got down on his knees, did Vickie finally give in and agree to a match. Later, the Interim GM kicked off Raw by announcing the first match of the night would be a Three-Way Elimination Match. Vickie Guerrero kicked off Raw SuperShow by reminding the WWE Universe that the WWE Board of Directors appointed her Interim GM. Her first order of business was announcing a Three-Way Elimination Match. With AJ watching from a backstage monitor, WWE Champion CM Punk, Daniel Bryan and Kane went to war. With Bryan reeling, Punk signaled for the Go to Sleep, but a big boot from Kane thwarted Punk's plan. As the battle waged on, The Big Red Monster went on the offensive. But interrupting his moment was AJ, who came skipping to ringside. Capitalizing on the distraction, The Second City Saint blasted Kane with the GTS to eliminate him. But Bryan quickly swooped in with a kick to Punk's head to seize the victory. After the match, Vickie announced a No. 1 Contender's Contract-on-a-Pole Match for later in the night between Alberto Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler, with the winner facing World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus for his title this Friday on SmackDown. After Big Show mercilessly pummeled Brodus Clay's leg into the steel ring post, he was left reeling. But Clay fought back with a headbutt. However, when Clay tried to slam Show to the canvas, things didn't go as planned and he wound up directly under the crushing weight of The World's Largest Athlete for the pinfall. Adding insult to injury, Show brutally punched Clay in the head as he was being helped away from the ring by WWE officials. After begging Vickie Guerrero to give him a United States Championship Match, Jack Swagger took on U.S. Champion Santino Marella, who was defending his title for the first time on Raw since April 16. With a hard-hitting DDT followed up with The Cobra, the champion dispatched of Swagger, as well as his hopes of capturing the coveted title. Following up on a tweet from earlier in the day that he would make an historical announcement, John Cena came to the ring to address the WWE Universe in person. After Cena recalled the fate of former GM John Laurinaitis using a slew of “Star of Wars” references, Chris Jericho returned to Raw and interrupted the Cenation leader. As the two mixed words, Cena revealed his big news. “In order to stop Big Show, for the first time ever, I’m putting myself in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match,” he said. But Jericho was not impressed with Cena's declaration, and went on to tout his history in Money in the Bank Ladder Matches and the importance of such a potentially career-altering encounter. After Jericho revealed he, too, would compete at Money in the Bank, Vickie Guerrero emerged to put a twist on things. She revealed that the WWE Board of Directors declared the WWE Championship Contract Money in the Bank Ladder Match would include only former WWE Champions, which includes: Kane, Big Show, Jericho and Cena. Following the Money in the Bank news, the Interim GM announced Cena would face Jericho later on Raw for the first time in two years. Honoring the 1,000th episode of Raw on July 23, Sycho Sid returned to compete. But spoiling his introduction by Lilian Garcia was Heath Slater, who came to the ring first to declare: “I rule the world.” However, Slater paid the price for his rudeness when he came face to face with the 317-pound former 2-time WWE Champion. Although he last competed on Raw on June 9, 1997, Sid was in fine form and stopped the music of the One-Man Band with ease. As Dolph Ziggler and Alberto Del Rio fought tooth-and-nail for possession of a championship contract in a No. 1 Contender's Contract-on-a-Pole Match, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus emerged and halted their match with major news. He revealed that Interim GM Vickie Guerrero decided that The Celtic Warrior would defend his title against both competitors in a Triple Threat Match this Friday on SmackDown. With kicks flying, a ring full of Divas mixed it up with each other and Interim GM Vickie Guerrero. As the battle waged on, AJ eliminated Divas Champion Layla. But when Vickie thought she eliminated AJ, the spitfire Diva brought the fight to the GM. In the end, AJ shoved Guerrero from the ring to capture the summertime win. Raw kicked off with AJ explaining her feelings for Kane, Daniel Bryan and CM Punk, saying it would be best if they all went their separate ways. Later, after coming to ringside during the night's 3-Way Elimination Match, she got an earful from Kane, who said it would be best if they stayed away from each other. Later, she apologized to Punk for what happened in his match and addressed their future. In their first match in two years, Chris Jericho appeared to have John Cena right where he wanted when he had him locked in the Walls of Jericho. But before a winner could be declared, Big Show charged in and dropped his massive frame down on the Cenation leader, ending the bout in a disqualification. Next, with the match over and Jericho out of the ring,The World's Largest Athlete brutalized Cena with a chokeslam, followed up with a Colossal Clutch. Only after Cena turned blue in the face, did Show finally release him from his grasp and drop him in a lifeless heap in the ring. Results ; ; *Daniel Bryan defeated CM Punk and Kane in a Three-Way Elimination match (10:10) **Punk pinned Kane **Bryan pinned Punk *Big Show defeated Brodus Clay (2:33) *Santino Marella © defeated Jack Swagger to retain the WWE United States Championship (2:35) *Sycho Sid defeated Heath Slater (1:30) *Dolph Ziggler vs. Alberto Del Rio ended in a No Contest in a World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Contract On A Pole Match (5:40) *AJ defeated Aksana and Alicia Fox and Beth Phoenix and Kaitlyn and Layla and Maxine and Natalya and Rosa Mendes and Tamina and Vickie Guerrero in a Divas Summertime Battle Royal (2:10) *John Cena defeated Chris Jericho by disqualification (8:18) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Daniel Bryan v CM Punk v Kane RAW_996_Photo_004.jpg RAW_996_Photo_006.jpg RAW_996_Photo_007.jpg RAW_996_Photo_009.jpg RAW_996_Photo_011.jpg RAW_996_Photo_014.jpg Big Show v Brodus Clay RAW_996_Photo_022.jpg RAW_996_Photo_023.jpg RAW_996_Photo_024.jpg RAW_996_Photo_026.jpg RAW_996_Photo_027.jpg RAW_996_Photo_028.jpg Santino Marella v Jack Swagger RAW_996_Photo_035.jpg RAW_996_Photo_036.jpg RAW_996_Photo_037.jpg RAW_996_Photo_039.jpg RAW_996_Photo_041.jpg RAW_996_Photo_044.jpg Champions to compete in Ladder Match RAW_996_Photo_047.jpg RAW_996_Photo_051.jpg RAW_996_Photo_052.jpg RAW_996_Photo_054.jpg RAW_996_Photo_055.jpg RAW_996_Photo_053.jpg Sycho Sid v Heath Slater RAW_996_Photo_062.jpg RAW_996_Photo_064.jpg RAW_996_Photo_065.jpg RAW_996_Photo_068.jpg RAW_996_Photo_070.jpg RAW_996_Photo_072.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Alberto Del Rio RAW_996_Photo_078.jpg RAW_996_Photo_079.jpg RAW_996_Photo_080.jpg RAW_996_Photo_082.jpg RAW_996_Photo_087.jpg RAW_996_Photo_088.jpg Divas Summertime Battle Royal Raw 6-25-12 6.jpg Raw 6-25-12 7.jpg Raw 6-25-12 8.jpg Raw 6-25-12 9.jpg Raw 6-25-12 10.jpg Raw 6-25-12 11.jpg Raw 6-25-12 12.jpg John Cena v Chris Jericho RAW_996_Photo_105.jpg RAW_996_Photo_107.jpg RAW_996_Photo_109.jpg RAW_996_Photo_111.jpg RAW_996_Photo_114.jpg RAW_996_Photo_117.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #996 results * Raw #996 on WWE Network Category:2012 television events